Lucky
by ToxicDanger2010
Summary: OneShot. Harry prepares to propose to Ginny by talking to Ron. Then proposes to Ginny. I'm not very good at summaries so it's better to just read it.


_**So I was lying in bed last night when I was supposed to be sleeping, and I had a sudden burst of inspiration for this story. So I got on my computer this morning and tried to put it into words and this is what came out. I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**P.S. I do not own Harry Potter, obviously, if I did I wouldn't be writing FanFiction (:**_

_**P.P.S. Please Read and Review and let me know what you think. I love having **_[Review Alerts] **_in my inbox (:_**

**Lucky: A HP FanFiction OneShot**

"You're lucky you're my best mate, Potter," Ron Weasley said to his best friend Harry Potter. Harry had just shown Ron the engagement ring he'd bought for Ginny. And Ron was holding his wand to Harry's neck.

Harry slipped the ring back into his pocket. Harry was planning on asking Ginny to marry him tonight, he had the perfect night all planned out.

"Ron, put your wand down," Harry said smiling, "you aren't going to curse me, because then Ginny will curse you."

Ron laughed and lowered his wand, "So finally you're going to ask her to marry you? It's about time, don't you think?"

"Like you should talk," Harry said shoving Ron, "When are you going to ask Hermione to marry you?"

"Soon, real soon," Ron answered then smiled, "It'll have to be sooner now, once Ginny shows off her ring."

"Yeah, I know," Harry said, "sorry 'bout that by the way. Oh well, you need to get around to proposing to Hermione anyway. You've only loved her since we were twelve."

Ron laughed, "I wouldn't say twelve, I'd say closer to fourteen."

"Everyone other than you and Hermione knew, it was twelve, trust me," Harry said looking at his watch, "Anyways, I need to go get ready for my date."

"Like I said, you're lucky you're my best mate," Ron said laughing.

"Ah, shut up Weasley," Harry said to Ron, smiling, "by the way, let's wait to tell your mom until after we know Ginny said yes. If you tell her now she'll have our whole wedding planned by the end of our date."

"No problem, however it may save you the hassle," Ron said walking away, "I'll see you later, Potter."

"See you later, Weasley," Harry said walking away to prepare for what might possibly be the most important night of his life.

Harry took Ginny to a beautiful muggle restaurant that they both liked. After dinner, they walked through the moonlit countryside near the Burrow. On their way back to the Burrow, Harry stopped.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked.

"Shh," Harry said taking her hand. He slipped his other hand into his pocket and pulled out the ring box. He heard Ginny gasp. Harry got down on one knee, still holding Ginny's hand.

Ginny gasped again. Harry smiled up at her. He opened the ring box, slipped the ring onto her finger and said, "Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you marry me?"

Ginny let out a little squeak, smiling, she nodded her head, "YES!" she exclaimed.

Harry stood up and took Ginny into his arms, lifted her up and spun her around. When he put her down, he kissed her deeply.

"I love you," Ginny whispered to him in the darkness.

"I love you, too," Harry whispered back, kissing her cheek.

"C'mon, let's go back to the Burrow, so we can let my mom know that all the wedding plans she's already made for us can be put into action," Ginny said smiling, beginning to walk again.

Harry laughed, "Yes, let's not keep her waiting any longer." Ginny slipped her hand into his and smiled.

"Yon know, 'Ginny Potter' does have a nice ring to it," Ginny smiled, as the Burrow came into view.

"Yes it does," Harry smiled.

They continued walking down the lane until the reached the Burrow. As soon as they walked through the front door Ginny was attacked by Hermione.

"Let me see! Let me see!" Hermione exclaimed, as her and Ginny jumped up and down. Ginny held out her left hand to show Hermione her ring, "Oh my gosh it's beautiful. He did a good job." Ginny nodded, as her and Hermione screeched.

Ron and Harry stood by the door, sharing glances about the girls' reactions.

"What's going on in here?" Mrs. Weasley said from the doorway to the living room.

"Mom look!" Ginny exclaimed running over to her mother, extending her left hand to show her mother the ring.

"Oh it's beautiful, Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley said hugging her daughter then rushed over to Harry and hugged him too.

"Congratulations!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, "ARTHUR!" she yelled, "Get down here, Ginny's getting married!"

"Speaking of weddings," Ginny said, "Mom where's all those wedding plans you've been working on since I was seventeen?"

"Don't worry about them right now," Mrs. Weasley said, "We can go over them tomorrow. Right now let's see if we can find some dessert to celebrate."

"Well, I did it. I finally popped the question," Harry said to Ron, "Now it's your turn."

"Shut up, you're lucky you're my best mate." Ron said laughing, "let's go get some of that dessert."

**_Let me know what you think (:_**


End file.
